Amazing Meeting
by 101wuzup1
Summary: This is a long one shot about what would happen if my Hetalia friends and I met the characters from Hetalia that we cosplay as. We are all doing this from each of our points of views and this is from mine and Austria's/Roderich's. I hope you guys like it!


**Hey guys my Hetalia friends and I are all doing a Hetalia fan fiction from our different points of views. This is the story about me and my cosplay character, Austria/Roderich. I hope you all like it!**

**By the way, in the story, I play some different songs and the lyrics are in the story. You don't have to read all the lyircs but I put the links in for you to listen to the songs on YouTube. I think it makes the song even better when you listen to the music that goes with it. But for some reason FanFiction keeps cutting off the beginning of the link. It is supposed to be http:// www. youtube .com so you can just copy and past it into the website address place at the top of the screen. I had to put spaces in the address so FanFiction would let me put it in here. Just take the spaces out when you copy and paste. Alright, I'll shut up so you can read! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sophia, Irene, Kristina, Emily, Mackenzie, Ashley, Rebecca, Abby and I all sat at our table at lunch, chattering excitedly about the new episode of Hetalia coming out soon. "Are you sure?" Kristina asked.

"Positive!" Sophia exclaimed as Abby nodded behind her, "The creator of Hetalia announced that it would be out with subs next week!"

"Awesome!" I shrieked like the fan girl I was, "I can't wait!"

We split into different conversation, talking about our favorite episodes and characters.

I guess I should explain a little bit about us before I continue with the story. My name is Madeleine and these are my Otaku friends. We are all obsessed with a bunch of different animes and mangas, including Hetalia. Each one of us cosplays as a different character. Sophia is Germany, Irene is Russia, Kristina is Italy, Emily is England, Mackenzie is Japan, Ashley is China, Rebecca is France, Abby is America, and I am Austria. I'm not entirely sure why we are these characters, considering there is very little resemblance between us. For example, Rebecca is the most innocent of all of us, yet she is playing France. And I can't play the piano or hold a straight face for long, but I am the strict, musical Austria. I think it's just because we _love_ the characters we play, and it's so much fun to act like different people. Okay, moving on with the story.

As we stuffed our trash and uneaten food into our lunch bags and trays, something big fell onto our table with a large thud. We all screamed and jumped as America sat up, rubbing his head where it had hit the table. My eyes widened, as did everyone else's. "America?" Abby mumbled.

He turned to her and smiled. "You must be Abby," he said happily, his blue eyes twinkling, "I'm glad to finally meet you."

We all gasped. Sophia stepped forward bravely. "But how did you - ?"

Her question was cut short as America slid hastily from the table right before someone fell out of thin air. "Germany!" Sophia shrieked with delight.

The blond leader sat up and nodded at her. "Sophia," he said professionally.

She rushed forward to hug him but was quickly pushed away as Italy fell down on Germany. "Dammit Italy!" Germany shouted, pushing the pasta lover off of him, "I told you to wait thirty seconds before taking your turn!"

"France was scaring me!" Italy squealed, "He kept saying perverted words I didn't understand!"

"Then how do you know they are perverted words?"

"Because Austria kept yelling at him – hey!"

Italy looked down and saw Kristina hugging his waist. "Another girl who likes me!" he exclaimed happily, hugging her back.

Germany looked up. "I think we should get off the table now," he said, shoving Italy and Kristina away from him.

As soon as he stepped off the table, Sophia hugged him. Germany blinked in surprise. "I'm guessing this is a normal occurrence," he said, seeing Abby hugging America and Kristina still hugging Italy, who seemed to be enjoying it.

The rest of us girls nodded excitedly, watching the ceiling for the next member of the anime to appear. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, France landed on the table. "What took you so long?" America asked his teammate.

"Austria was yelling at me for scaring Italy," France replied.

America rounded on Germany. "Tell your buddies to stay away from my team!" he ordered.

"Oh, you know that bastard needed a talking-to anyway!" Germany snapped, glaring at both France and America.

America opened his mouth for a retort, but glanced at France. "Well, he is right," he mumbled and France giggled naughtily.

France's crystal blue eyes fell upon Rebecca and he flounced over to her, tilting her chin up so she could look at him. "Hello there," he murmured seductively, "I can tell you are Rebecca. You and I are going to have so much fun getting to know each other."

Rebecca's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, as did ours. "S-she's not slapping him!" Mackenzie gasped, "She always slaps anyone who touches her face!"

"France, leave the girl alone," a familiar voice said from the table.

I sucked in a lungful of air and turned away from France and Rebecca. Austria hopped down from the table, dusting himself off. "I'm not doing anything!" France whined.

"That's because I told you to stop before you could," He glanced at me and nodded. "You must be Madeleine. I'm pleased to meet you."

He held his hand out formally for me to shake. Of course, I ignored it completely and hugged him, pinning his arms to his sides. The faintest whiff of topfen cheese went up my nose and I smiled. Austria looked down at me in confusion. "Why are you hugging me?" he asked as if it were the strangest thing in the world.

"'Cause I wanna," I said simply.

"Get used to it," Germany mumbled, Sophia still hugging him.

And so, one by one, each member of Hetalia appeared before us. Each of us reacted the same way, squealing and hugging our characters. When they had all arrived, we realized that we the situation was a little more complicated than we originally thought. "Um, guys," Mackenzie interjected from beside Japan, "We are still in the cafeteria."

"Oh, don't worry," Japan said calmly, "You are the only people we appear to. They don't even see you at this point."

"How is that possible?" Ashley asked next to China.

Italy smiled and opened his mouth to speak but was soon silenced by Germany. "Confidential," Germany said curtly, his ice cold eyes staring each one of us down.

We all nodded understandingly. "So now that you are here, what are we going to do?" Kristina asked.

"Take you to Hetalia world," the characters said in unison.

We all gasped (we seemed to be doing that a lot recently) as our surroundings changed into that of Hetalia. We were standing on a dusty road lined with shrubs and trees. The distant sound of the ocean and the smell of the salty sea air told us we were by a beach. "How did you - ?"

"Confidential," Germany and Sophia said in unison.

Sophia smiled, looking rather proud of herself. "So where are we going in Hetalia?" Irene asked.

"The beach of course," Russia said sweetly.

They led us down the road a ways and the pristine beach opened up in front of us. Italy dragged Kristina into the water excitedly. "Wait!" she shouted, pulling her hand from his grip (which wasn't that hard) "What about bathing suits?"

"We have some for you," France said.

Everyone looked at him. Germany sighed. "We checked them out," he assured us, "They're fine."

He gestured to a pile of clothes near some tall bushes. "You can change in the shrubs so that we won't see."

"Okay!" we all chirped happily, skipping over to the bushes.

"Wait," Emily whispered when we were all safely hidden from view, "France is still out there. Someone should keep watch."

We nodded in agreement and looked at Rebecca. "Fine," she sighed, "I'll do it."

She stood watch outside the bushes, watching the boys and waiting her turn as we changed. There was a variety of bikinis, tankinis, and one pieces, each having a different flag of a Hetalia character. I received a red and white striped bikini that didn't look too bad. Not too revealing anyway.

When we were done and Rebecca had taken her turn we rushed out onto the sand, the warm, dry particles sliding between our toes. Kristina and Italy jumped right into the clear water, dancing around and splashing each other. Ashley and China sat next to Mackenzie and Japan in the sand, making sand castles and talking. Rebecca hovered near Sophia and Germany as France tried to corrupt the poor girl's innocence. America was chattering nonstop about how awesome he was while Abby watched him intently. Emily was talking to England while he glared in irritation at America. Irene and Russia were walking along the edge of the beach, chatting about whatever. I smiled contently and sat down at the very edge of the water. The warm, salty sea drifted towards me and my toes tingled as the ocean submerged them. I closed my eyes and drifted back and forth with the sound of the waves. I felt the sand shift behind me and knew who it was before they spoke. "What are you doing?" Austria asked.

"Listening," I answered simply, "Sit down."

I opened my eyes as he sat beside me, far enough back that the water didn't touch him, but close enough to me that I could feel him next to me. He was silent and I closed my eyes again. "So…" I said awkwardly after a moment.

"Do you like music?" he asked conversationally.

"Uh huh. I love it."

"What kind?"

"Different kinds. Rock, pop, a teeny tiny bit of country, some epic soundtracks, stuff like that. My mp3 is in my jacket pocket back where we changed."

"I can go get it."

"No," I said hastily, turning around to face him.

He blinked in surprise. "I mean," I blushed madly, "You can stay. I don't know, I kinda feel like you're going to disappear if you leave. This is all so unbelievable."

I turned back to face the sea, running a hand through my temporarily straight hair. Once it became wet, it would look like a poodle that hadn't had a haircut in years.

Austria didn't reply, but I heard him settled back down on the sand. "You're very poetic," he commented, "What you just said was actually quite beautiful."

I blushed again. "Thanks," I said, "I guess that's the hopeless romantic inside me."

I drew a happy face in the sand that mimicked my own. "Hey," I said suddenly, jumping to my feet, "Let's go swimming!"

"But I'm not dressed for swimming."

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you came to the beach without a swimsuit."

He shrugged. I sighed and looked at what he was wearing. It was his usual indigo pianist coat with brown pants and boots, and his glasses. Definitely not swimwear. I looked back at Italy and Kristina frolicking through the waves, "Hey Italy!" I shouted as an idea popped into my head, "Do you have an extra bathing suit?"

Italy nodded. "In Germany's backpack!" he shouted back.

"Can Austria borrow it?"

"Sure!"

I skipped over to Sophia and Germany. "Can I borrow this?" I asked, snatching the army backpack.

Germany raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I need Italy's extra swimsuit," I explained.

"Did her have an accident again? I told him not to drink the sea water!"

I snorted. "No, Austria needs to borrow it. He forgot his."

"Oh, sure. But don't tell anyone what I just told you. It's - ."

"Confidential, got it," I laughed, running back to Austria with the red, white, and green bathing suit.

I gave it to Austria who held it at arms length. . "I can't wear enemy colors," he complained.

"Oh come on, you're both Axis aren't you? Just go change, you big crybaby!"

He trudged away, grumbling to himself. I skipped out into the water and dove straight into the rough surf. I held my arms in front of me in a streamline position, rolling my body and legs like a mermaid. When I was younger, one of my friends and I used to play in my pool and pretend to be mermaids. We always swam like dolphins and I loved how graceful it made me feel. I floated through the water, letting the saltiness caress my skin. I convinced my eyes to open and squinted into the deep blue. I saw the bottom half of Kristina's red, white, and green bathing suit running alongside Italy's. I drifted back to the surface and smiled mischievously. Gulping in a lungful of air, I dove back down and swam over to Italy. The waves were stirring up enough sand so that he didn't see me coming. I bumped against his leg, pretending to be a shark. I heard him stop giggling and splashing above me. I bumped him again a little harder. I heard him talking to Kristina nervously. Finally, I pushed off the ocean floor and grabbed hold of his legs, pulling him under. I laughed hysterically, sending bubbles upward to explode on the surface. I jumped back up, coughing and spluttering and laughing all at once. Italy popped back up too, laughing almost as much as me. Kristina was laughing so hard she fell into the water on accident.

Finally, Austria walked calmly into the water to join the fun. "Austria-san!" Italy waved, "What took you so long? My, Kristina, and Maddy are having the best time ever!"

Austria nodded sternly, still standing a few yards away. "You're lucky you have Maddy," Italy continued, "She's almost as much fun as Kristina!"

Kristina blushed and giggled happily. I glided over to Austria, keeping my shoulders submerged in the warm, shallow water. I giggle quietly so that he didn't hear. _Austria's not wearing a shirt! _I thought gleefully.

"Come on," I said, after I had gotten over my momentary girlyness, "Come play with us!"

He followed along reluctantly as we walked waist deep into the water. "What should we play?" Kristina asked.

"How about Marco-Polo?" I suggested, "The person who is It closes their eyes and shouts 'Marco' while the other shout 'Polo'. You have to try and find the people by following their voices"

"That sounds like fun!" Italy exclaimed, "Right, Austria-san?"

Austria shrugged. "Not it!" I shouted.

"Not it!" Kristina said too.

The boys stared at us blankly. "Have you guys never played games before?" Kristina asked incredulously, "One of you has to say 'Not it!' and the one who says it last is It."

"Not it?" Austria mumbled.

Italy laughed. "Now what?" he asked.

Kristina sighed. "I think we better do this in teams," she said to me.

I nodded in agreement. "You and Italy against me and Austria. You guys are it first."

"Okay, go!"

I grabbed Austria's arm and dragged him away from the enemies. When we were far enough away to whisper without being heard, we stopped. "Marco!" Kristina shouted.

"Polo!" I replied, pulling Austria a little more to the right.

"What is the point of this game?" Austria whispered.

"Do you hear the controversy in that statement? There is never a 'point' in a game. It's just to have fun!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"So why are we playing?"

"Like I said, to have fun. Take a break from this stupid war."

"Marco!" Italy and Kristina shouted together.

"Polo!" I replied, "See, Ita-chan gets it."

"But Italy is an idiot."

"Exactly! If he can have fun, why can't the much smarter Austria? Polo!"

A faint pink color tinged Austria's cheeks as I continued to tug him away from the Italians. After that, he seemed to focus more on the game. Eventually, after several failed attempts, Italy made a mad dash in Austria's direction. He caught my partner off guard and then it was our turn to be it. We played for a very long time, though I wasn't sure exactly how long. I was having so much fun that I didn't pay attention to time. Even Austria seemed to be enjoying himself. I caught him smiling at once when I dove underneath Kristina in a desperate escape attempt. Finally, as the sun began to sink below the horizon, we decided to call it quits. Italy and Kristina still seemed to have an unbelievable amount of energy left as they continued to twirl around in the water. Austria and I however where exhausted. I crawled out of the water and rolled over onto my back, letting the warm sand and disappearing sun dry me off. Soon my breathing slowed to match the ebb and flow of the waves. "I love that sound," I said quietly to Austria who sat next to me, "We can't hear it where we live, but I wish we could. I would be a nice break from the sounds of cars and people."

I turned my head to the right so that my ear was pressed against the sand. A few minutes later I heard a muffled thumping sound on the sand. I looked up and saw Austria tapping his fingers on the sand. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

He immediately stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing," he mumbled, "So do you want me to get your mp3 player or are you still not convinced that I exist?"

I laughed and waved a hand. He stood up and walked over to my jacket. A few moments later he returned with the tiny pink device. "Is this it?" he asked incredulously, "It's so small."

"Yeah that's it." I took it from him and turned it on, flipping through the different songs. "I'm going to show you the wide range of songs I like. Here, listen to this."

I handed him my ear buds and rested my head back on the sand. Austria frowned as the rock song came on. /watch?v=8w1sTaFeezs

_There he goes_  
_My baby walks so slow_  
_Sexual tic-tac-toe_  
_Yeah I know we both know_  
_It isn't time, no_  
_But could you be m-mine?_

_We'll never get too far_  
_Just you, me and the bar_  
_Silly ménage e trois, sometimes_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
_Would you be m-mine?_

_Oh baby, light's on_  
_But you're mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone_  
_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

_There it goes  
You're still my soul and so  
Cause, sweetheart  
No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me  
Or can find me, ooh  
Time to be m-mine, mine_

_Let's get inside your car_  
_Just you, me and the stars_  
_Kind of ménage e toile, sometimes_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
_Would you be m-mine?_  
_Would you be m-mine?_

_Oh baby, light's on_  
_But you're mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone_  
_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Oh baby oh baby oh baby oh baby you're mine_  
_Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine_

_Oh baby, light's on_  
_But you're mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone_  
_I got this fever and I can't sweat it out_

_Oh baby light's on_  
_But you're mom's not home_  
_I'm sick of laying down alone_  
_With this fever, fever, yeah_  
_My one and own_  
_I wanna get you alone_  
_Yeah give you fever, fever yeah_

_Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever_  
_Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever_  
_Give you fever, fever, yeah_  
_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Austria took his ear buds out and handed them to me, his lips pressed in a thin line. "That was… interesting," he said.

I snorted. "Obviously not your type of music," I said, "I figured as much. But don't worry, that is just one type of music I like. It gets better from here, I promise."

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Um, is the artist to the previous song…?"

"Gay? I think so. Oh, now don't act like that is the weirdest thing, you know plenty of gay people. In fact I'm not entirely sure you're straight. You and Switzerland look pretty good together."

He glared at me. "Never mind," I muttered.

I flipped through some more songs and smiled. "I think you'll like this song better," I said, handing the ear buds back to him, "You still might not like it whole bunch, but it's better than rock."

He put the ear buds back on hesitantly.  
.com/watch?v=hKCGBv65w_M

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I tried to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I'd pray_  
_I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._  
_Make a wish, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away._  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun._  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._  
_I'll take a risk, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_Sleep under a palm tree_  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_Get onboard a fast train_  
_Travel on a jet plane_  
_Far away_  
_And break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._  
_Make a wish, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away._  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun._  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._  
_I'll take a risk, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging round revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_  
_Gotta keep movin' on movin' on_  
_Fly away_  
_Break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_Take a risk, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away._  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun._  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away_  
_Breakaway_  
_Break away_

He shrugged and handed me the ear buds back. "It was better," he admitted.

I nodded and looked through my list of songs. "Okay when you hear this," I said after I decided on the next song, "don't freak out and think I'm emo or suicidal or anything. I just think this is a cool song."

Austria eyed me apprehensively. "O-o-okay," he said slowly, putting the ear buds back on. .com/watch?v=kwbIkzDVVFQ

_I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
So much more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_  
_My God my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me_  
_Lost for so long_  
_Will you be on the other side_  
_Or will you forget me_  
_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_  
_Am I too lost to be saved_  
_Am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_  
_My God my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_

_I want to die!!!_

_My God my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_  
_My God my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave_  
_My soul cries for deliverance_  
_Will I be denied Christ_  
_Tourniquet_  
_My suicide_

Austria turned to look at me slowly. I rolled my eyes. "You see, that is what I'm talking about," I said, irritated, "Don't judge just because I like some emo music. You heard the other songs, they are definitely not emo."

"How many songs do you have like this one," he asked nervously.

"Thirteen but that is only because my friend gave me their C.D."

He nodded, still staring at me worriedly. "Next song," I muttered, picking yet another.

He sighed and listened to the music. .com/watch?v=J1R0Mk6635w

_Imagine this  
I get a phone call from Regis  
He says, "Do you want to be a millionaire?"  
They put me on the show and I win with two lifelines to spare  
Now picture this  
I act like nothing ever happened  
And bury all the money in a coffee can  
Well, I've been given more than Regis ever gave away  
I was a dead man who was called to come out of my grave  
And I think it's time for makin' some noise_

_Wake the neighbors, get the word out_  
_Come on_  
_Crank up the music_  
_Climb a mountain and shout_  
_This is life we've been given made to be lived out_  
_So la la la la live out loud_  
_Live out loud, yeah_

_Think about this_  
_Try to keep a bird from singing_  
_After it's soared up in the sky_  
_Give the sun a cloudless day and tell it not to shine_  
_Now think about this_  
_If we really have been given_  
_The gift of a life that will never end_  
_And if we have been filled with living hope we're gonna overflow_  
_And if God's love is burning in our hearts we're gonna glow_  
_There's just no way to keep it in_

_Wake the neighbors, get the word out_  
_Come on_  
_Crank up the music_  
_Climb a mountain and shout_  
_This is life we've been given made to be lived out_  
_So la la la la live out loud_  
_Live out loud, yeah_

_Everybody, come on_  
_La la la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la la live out loud_  
_I want to hear everybody sing_  
_La la la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la la live out loud, loud, loud_

_Every corner of creation is a living declaration_  
_Come join the song we were made to sing_

_Wake the neighbors, get the word out_  
_Come on_  
_Crank up the music_  
_Climb a mountain and shout_  
_This is life we've been given made to be lived out_  
_So la la la la live out loud_  
_Live out loud, yeah_

He seemed to like this one the best. Or maybe he was just happy that it wasn't another song about suicide. "You certainly have diverse interests," he said, "I'm starting to understand why you cosplays as me."

I smiled and nodded, clicking the second to last song. "Only one more after this," I said, "I think the other are getting ready to build a fire."

Austria looked over and sure enough, Russia and England were making a pile of drift wood and dried leaves. He shrugged. "We could just stay over here and listen to music," he suggested.

I shook my head. "I want to hang out with them too," I said, "And I heard that China and America are putting on a fireworks show."

Austria shrugged and listened to the song I picked. .com/watch?v=rhN7SG-H-3k  
It was River Flows in You, by Yiruma. I knew he would like it because it was a piano song. I didn't know any Chopin but this seemed close enough. He definitely liked this best. He even smiled at me when he heard what it was. I thought I heard someone gasp but I ignored it and smiled back. When the song was done, he closed his eyes and started tapping his fingers on the sand again. I giggled and took the ear buds from him. I scrolled down the list and frowned. "Here," I said quietly, "Listen to the lyrics of this one."

He looked at me, noticing my sudden change in mood. He took the device and put the ear buds back in his ears. .com/watch?v=6GIyaiYCneM

_From Agincourt to Waterloo  
Poitiers and then Anjou  
The Roses War, the Hundred Years  
Through battlefields of blood and tears  
From Bosworth Field to Pointe Du Hoc  
Stalingrad and the siege of York  
The bloody turf of Gallipoli  
Had no effect on the killing spree  
Bannockburn to Austerlitz  
The fall of France and the German Blitz  
The cruelest of atrocities  
Europa's blood is borne of these_

_Heaven help in all our battles_  
_Heaven see love, heaven help us_

_Bolsheviks and feudal lords_  
_Chivalry to civil wars_  
_Fascist rule and genocide_  
_Now we face the rising tide_  
_Of new crusades, religious wars_  
_Insurgents imported to our shores_  
_To western world, gripped in fear_  
_The mother of all battles here_

_Heaven help in all our battles_  
_Heaven see love, heaven help us_  
_Avant hier, avons etre_  
_Deja demain, (nous) sommes eclairee  
_  
_All glory, all honor_  
_Victory is upon us_  
_Our savior, fight evil_  
_Send armies to defend us_

_Empires built and nations burned_  
_Mass graves remain unturned_  
_Descendants of the dispossessed_  
_Return with bombs strapped to their chests_  
_There's hate for life and death in hate_  
_Emerging from a new caliphate_  
_The victors of this war on fear_  
_Will rule for the next thousand years  
_  
_All glory, all honor_  
_Victory is upon us_  
_Our savior, fight evil_  
_Send armies to defend us  
_  
_Europa, Europa_  
_Find better days before us_  
_In kindness, in spirit_  
_Lead us to a greater calling_

_Leningrad, Berlin Wall_  
_March on Rome, Byzantium's Fall_  
_Lightning War, Dresden Night_  
_Drop a bomb, end this fight_

_NEVER AGAIN!_

Austria looked at me. At least I think he did. I was too busy drawing a circle in the sand and then crossing it out. Finally I looked up at him. "I hate war," I said, "I know how the one you are in is going to turn out and I know you do to. So why don't any of you stop."

He sighed. "We can't," he said, "This is just the way we are. We are created to show the way the countries act in war. That is our purpose."

I scooped up the sand that had my drawing on it and tossed it aside. "Whatever," I muttered, "Let's go over to the fire. It's gotten to cold out here for my liking."

A chilled wind blew my curly hair across my face. I shivered and we walked over to the bonfire some of the other countries had made. "Can I borrow a hair tie," I asked Kristina.

She handed me one of the many on her wrist and shivered too. Italy put his arm around her to keep her warm and I saw her blush in the moonlight. Luckily no one else seemed to notice. I pulled my hair back as Austria took his seat next to me. I hugged my knees to my chest, still freezing in the night air, despite the huge fire. Austria looked at me and took off his coat. He put it over my shoulders and I smiled at him gratefully. It was way to big for me, which worked in this situation, because I just wrapped it around me like a blanket. America handed out ingredients for smores and we all took them happily. We roasted marshmallows for while, talking to each other about random stuff. Suddenly China and America jumped up. "Alright," America said excitedly, "Are you guys ready for a firework show that will put Chinese New Year to shame?"

China glared at him. "Yeah!" we all shouted enthusiastically.

"Then let's light this candle!"

He ran over to the fireworks and lit each one up, sending them flying into the sky. We all oohed and awed at the pretty shapes and colors. Each Hetalia flag shone brightly in the sky and we all clapped when our particular flag came up. The sky was so bright that I forgot it was night time. Red, green, blue, black, and orange glowed in the sky above. I smiled and laughed with my friends and their countries. This was definitely the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. Sitting on a beach in Hetalia world between Kristina and Austria. After the amazing light show, the smoky sky settled and we all gave a round of applause to America and China. China just smiled modestly, while America jumped up and bowed elaborately. We all continued eating marshmallows smothered in graham crackers and chocolate. Suddenly Austria stood up and walked a few yards down the beach to his piano (which had apparently been there the whole time). He took a seat and began playing some sweet music. I pushed myself to my feet and walked over to him. His hands brushed back and forth along the keys so easily, it was like he didn't even have to try. I hugged his coat closer to me and watched him in amazement. He looked up at me, his fingers never missing a beat. "Sit," he said, sliding over a bit on the bench.

I sat down next to him tentatively. He looked back down at the keys but it was unnecessary. He was a natural and he didn't even have to look at the music. His hands moved back and forth as the pressed each individual key. It was hypnotizing and I couldn't take my eyes away from them. Soon the music began to lull me to sleep. My eyelids fluttered as I struggled to stay awake. I leaned over onto Austria's shoulder and rested my cheek against his sleeve. I heard him falter slightly as he adjusted himself so that I wouldn't fall. My eyes closed and the music seemed to change. I always found that sounds sounded different when you had your eyes closed. I sighed sleepily and dozed off. After what seemed like only a few seconds, someone shook me gently awake. "Madeleine," they whispered, "It's time to go."

I gasped and jumped up. "I don't want to go home," I almost shouted.

Austria stared at me in surprise. "Who said you were going home," he said quietly, "You are all staying the night."

I blinked. "Oh," I said.

Suddenly all the blood rushed from my head and I stumbled dizzily. Austria grabbed my shoulders to steady me. "We need to get you to bed," he said, sounding like a concerned parent.

I nodded and tried walking forward but I was so tired that I almost feel again. "I'll just sleep here," I said thickly, "The sand is… soft."

I started kneeling down but Austria held me up. "No, you are going to sleep in a proper bed," he said, put his arm around me and leading me after the others, "What kind of host would I be if I made you sleep on the beach?"

I didn't answer, but just let him drag me to wherever it was that we were going. "Wait, my clothes," I mumbled.

"I have them, don't worry."

He nudged me gently and I gave in. I don't remember how long it took but it didn't seem to take as long as it should have to get to his house. I stared at the inside of the house where Holy Roman Empire, Chibitalia, and Hungary stayed or used to stay. "Oh look a couch," I said, walking over to the couch and laying down on it, "Night night."

"I said you are staying in a proper bed," he muttered, pulling me back up.

There was something different in his voice, like nervousness or embarrassment. I was too exhausted to wonder what that was about, so I just let him push me into another room. "There are pajamas on the bed for you to change into," he said, "I'll let you have some privacy."

He closed the door with a click and I saw the bed with the clothes. It was a big bed, so big that I was afraid it would eat me when I went to sleep in it tonight. I looked around at the rest of the room and saw that it had a dresser, a side table beside the bed, and a closet. I picked up the clothes and groaned. It was a skimpy little tank top with short shorts. "France," I muttered angrily.

I looked down at my bathing suit and then at the pj's. I sighed and changed into the inappropriate sleep wear. "What was he thinking," I mumbled, shivering violently, "It's freezing! I can't sleep in this!"

I opened the door to go get my other clothes from Austria and almost ran into him as I rushed out the door. "Sorry," I apologized.

I looked up into his lavender colored eyes and remember what I was wearing. I blushed madly and looked down at the ground. "Can I have my clothes?" I mumbled almost unintelligibly.

"Um, I-I put them in the wash," he stammered awkwardly, "They were dirty."

_Damn it! _I cursed in my head.

I sighed and walked back into the room. "Well, I guess I can deal with this for one night," I muttered, "It's not like I'm sleeping with anyone, right?"

I snorted and turned back around to face him. His face was so red it would have put a tomato to shame."Oh no," I groaned.

"There isn't any guest room in this house, so either one of us sleeps on the couch or we share a bed."

"Couch!" I claimed, walking quickly from the room.

"You are the guest. If anyone is sleeping on the couch it is me."

"But you are my friend and I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch!"

We both sighed and looked at the bed. "It's a big bed," I mumbled after a while, "I guess we can manage one night in it."

Austria nodded. "So do you want to get in first or…" he trailed off nervously.

I shrugged and bravely pulled back the covers and got in. He got on the other side and sat down hesitantly. We both lay down, as far apart from each other as we could be. "N-night," I stuttered, half from the cold, half from the fact that I was sleeping with a guy that looked at least ten years older than me.

"Goodnight." he whispered.

I closed my eyes and somehow managed to fall asleep.

Okay, I'm not going to lie. Sleeping next to Austria, who in my opinion is the sexiest Hetalia character, was pretty amazing. I mean, we didn't do anything, but just the thought that he was sleeping in the same bed as me was pretty… well awesome! Anyway, moving on with the story…

At some point in the middle of the night, my eyes flickered open. It took me a second to remember where I was and who was next to me. I sighed as the memory came back and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I looked up and saw Austria lying right next to me, his right arm slung lazily over my shoulder. I squealed and rolled quickly away from him, accidently pushing myself too hard and landing on the icy floor. I yelped as the cold wood made contact with my bare skin. I heard Austria moving around on the bed and he sighed. "You don't have to worry that much," he said, "I'm not France."

"You were a-awake!" I muttered.

"Well, sort of. You feel asleep before me and you looked really cold. I thought it was pretty harmless of me to try and make you warmer."

I blushed and wrapped my arms around my body to try and feel warmer. It didn't work. "Fine," I muttered, crawling back onto the bed.

I slid back under the covers and sighed as the warmth wrapped around me. Austria didn't make any moves, which made me feel a little bad for getting mad at him. It's true; he wasn't France (which made me wonder how Rebecca was doing tonight). But still, he was just some guy I had met only yesterday. I tried closing my eyes, but my heart still beat nervously. I forced myself into an uncomfortable sleep.

I woke up again a few hours later and found myself curled against Austria's chest. Except this time I didn't push away. I just sighed and snuggled closer. It was like he was radiating heat. I closed my eyes again and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry to interrupt, but when I was typing this next part, I was listening to an amazing song on YouTube. It was perfect for this part and I want you guys to listen to it too. It is long but you can just listen and read at the same time. Please! Okay, here is the link. .com/watch?v=OkIfTjYwOBo&annotation_id=annotation_924173&feature=iv **

* * *

I woke up once again the next morning as the bright sunlight filtered through the window. I blinked as the rays glinted off the white sheets. I looked around and saw that I was the only in the bed. I sat up and rubbed some of the eye boogies from my lashes. I stretched and yawned, deciding whether I wanted to get up just yet. I sighed and slid out of the covers, my feet stepping onto the freezing floor and held my arms close as I padded down the hallway. I looked in the different rooms and couldn't find Austria anywhere. I began to get nervous, wondering if I had just dreamed everything up after spending the night at one of my Hetalia friends' houses. Suddenly I heard a sweet melodic sound coming from a few rooms down. I quickly trotted past the doors and found a room at the end of the corridor. The music came from inside, its sweet sound flowing like the oceans current. I pushed open the door tentatively and poked my head inside. Austria sat at his piano, facing the door but not looking up until he had to stop and scribble something out on the music sheet in front of him. He looked up and a welcoming smile formed on his lips. "If you want to listen, you can come in," he said, sliding over on the bench and making room for me to sit.

I skipped over to him and sat down. "What are you playing?" I asked curiously, "This isn't Chopin is it?"

He shook his head, erasing some of the notes on the paper. Then he looked at me, watching me with a strange look on his face. "What?" I asked self consciously, "I know I look terrible, I just woke up for goodness sakes."

"No, it's not that," Austria said hastily, "It's just…"

He trailed off, still staring at me. "What?" I asked again.

He held up a hand and then looked down at the keys on the piano. He placed his fingers on a few and pressed down, playing a low, melodic chord. He brushed his hands back and forth along the keys, playing a beautiful song that I recognized but didn't know where it was from. He looked up at me and continued to play. It was slow and flowing. It rolled back and forth through the air. It sounded like…

"The waves," I said suddenly, wondering why it had taken me so long to realize, "It sounds like the waves from last night."

He didn't reply, but the tiniest of grins crept onto his face. I looked back down at his hands, as they moved with such ease. I found myself moving back and forth with the ebb and flow of the music. My eyes closed and I could actually see the waves in front of me. I sighed contently. But all too soon, it stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He smiled and stood up, holding his hand out to me. Then he did the last thing I ever expected Austria to do. He made a joke. "Come with me if you want to live," he said in the thickest Austrian accent he could muster.

I doubled up in laughter and took his hand. He pulled me to my feet and twirled me around like a ballerina. "Thanks for ruining the moment," I teased.

"I had to. You looked like you were going to burst into tears."

I blushed (oh no, not another day of this) and looked down at the ground. "That really was beautiful," I said after a moment, "The most beautiful song I've ever heard."

"I'm glad you like it, because I wrote it for you."

I gasped and looked straight up into his purple eyes. "You said that you wanted to hear the sounds of the waves at your home," he said quietly, "So I made you a song that would fit that desire. I almost gave up; I couldn't seem to get it right. But when you sat down next to me, it was like… like all of the sudden I knew exactly what the music sounded like. All I had to do was play it."

"Do you have a name for it yet?" I asked, still stunned that someone had actually written me a song.

He shook his head. "Not yet," he mumbled, "But I was thinking - ."

"Austria-san!" Italy called from somewhere inside the house, "Where are you? Are you and Maddy still sleeping?"

Austria groaned and looked out the door. I smiled sadly. "I guess quiet time is over," I mumbled, walking out of the room, with my country following closely behind.

We found Kristina and Italy poking around in the kitchen and muttering something like "It's not a kitchen unless there is pasta…."

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hi!" Kristina said brightly, though I wasn't sure how she could be so awake at such an early hour, "How did you sleep last night?"

I blushed and shuffled my feet uncomfortably. "Don't worry," Kristina whispered, "Sophia told me her and Germany shared a bed last night too. Most of the girls did I think, besides me and Rebecca. I would have except, you know - ."

"I sleep naked!" Italy said proudly.

Kristina grew as red as a tomato. "But Kristina," he said, ignoring her embarrassment, "You did sleep with me at first. Remember, you went to sleep before me, but when you woke up to go to the bathroom and saw -!"

"That's enough Italy!" Kristina hissed, covering his mouth, "We don't need to tell them everything!"

I snorted and walked over to the fridge. "So what do you guys want for breakfast," I asked, glancing back at Austria, who looked happy that he wasn't the only country that had an awkward night.

"Pasta!" Italy shouted excitedly.

"I meant breakfast food, Ita-chan."

"Pasta is breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snack food!"

"How about eggs?"

"With pasta on the side?"

I sighed exasperatedly. "I'll make the pasta," Kristina offered, "I kinda want some too."

I giggled and walked over to the stove, cracking some eggs into a pan and letting them sizzle over the heat. "I'll cook the eggs," Austria offered, "You might not know it, but Austrians are actually very good cooks."

"Well then, by all means," I said gesturing to the pan.

Austria smiled at me. "Well, what do we have here?" America said, waltzing in like he owned the place, "A little secret meeting?"

We all stared at him and Abby. Abby sighed, looking at us apologetically. "Well don't think that we didn't suspect you!" he shouted victoriously, "We knew all along what your plan – is that bacon?"

He stared hungrily at the bacon Austria had just put on another pan. He walked over slowly as if hypnotized. "C-can I have some?" he begged.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone about our secret meeting," Kristina teased.

"Oh, it's too late for that," America replied, pulling a walkie talkie out of his pocket. He pressed the button on the side. "Hey France," he said, "You were right, they were just having breakfast."

We all heard the front door slam and then France burst into the room with Rebecca, followed by Russia, Irene, England, Emily, China, and Ashley. "Breakfast?" they all said in unison.

Austria sighed. "I'll put more eggs on," he said.

"I'd better make more pasta," Italy said excitedly.

"That's not necessary," England said hastily, "We, uh, had our pasta already."

"Oh," Ita-chan said, "Well then more for us, right Kristina?"

"Right!" Kristina said happily.

I snorted and went over to help Austria with the cooking. Just then Sophia, Germany, Mackenzie, and Japan walked in. "We heard you were making breakfast for the Allies," Germany said angrily, "Why?"

"Because they showed up and we couldn't just tell them no and leave them to eat on the streets," Kristina said, "Besides, we didn't invite them."

"Well, we need food too! How are we going to win this war without food?"

Austria rolled his eyes. "You know, you could just ask and we would make breakfast for you too," he muttered.

"I'm a commanding officer! I shouldn't have to ask for anything!"

"How would you like your eggs done?"

"Over easy, please."

And so, we all set to work cooking the meal (and by all I mean me, Austria, Kristina, and Italy). When it was done, we sat down at the table and ate our fill of eggs, bacon, and pasta. The eggs and bacon were cooked amazingly and the pasta was perfectly al dente. After everyone had eaten, they all dispersed until it was just the Austrians and Italians left in the house. "That was delicious," I exclaimed, leaning back on my chair, "I'd eat Austrian/Italian breakfast everyday if I could."

Austria smiled at me. "I am glad you enjoyed it," he said.

Kristina sighed and stood up. "Hey, Maddy," she said, "You wanna go for a walk?"

I nodded. "Don't blow each other up while we're gone," I teased the boys as we walked off.

"No promises," I heard Austria mutter, not knowing that we could still hear him.

We walked out the back door and stood on the porch. The sun was bright in the clear sky. I leaned over the porch railing and closed my eyes, letting my skin soak up the warm rays. "This place is amazing," I sighed, "It's like a fantasy world."

Kristina nodded sadly. "It is like a dream," she agreed, "I'm scared that I'm going to wake up and it will all be gone. Just ask Italy, when I woke up this morning, I had a momentary freak out when I couldn't see him."

I nodded. "I did too, but then I heard Austria playing on his piano."

I told her about the events of this morning, explaining about the waves from last night. She sighed dreamily. "That's so sweet," she said, "Austria seems like an amazing guy… country… oh whatever."

I laughed and turned around so that my back was leaning against the railing. "I'm not going to be able to leave," I moaned, "I don't want to think about when we have to go back."

"It has to be soon," Kristina said sadly, "I'm guessing time moves slower here, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it stops completely."

I nodded. Suddenly a crashing sound came from the kitchen. "We should head back inside," I smiled, "They don't sound like they are getting along very well."

Kristina laughed and we walked back into the kitchen. Italy was kneeling on the floor, sweeping up some broken glass, while Austria stared at him angrily. "I dropped a plate," Ita-chan mumbled, "Austria's making me clean it up."

Kristina smiled and knelt down to help him. When they had cleaned everything up, they waved goodbye and skipped happily out the front door. "So," I sighed, "What is the plan for today?"

Austria shrugged. "We could go for a walk," he suggested, "There isn't much time for anything else before you have to go."

I gasped. "So soon," I said quietly, "I was hoping for a little more time to hang out."

Austria sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "You have to go back to your world," he insisted, "We can't keep you here forever. It's too dangerous."

"How is it dangerous?"

"We are in the middle of World War II. That sounds pretty dangerous to me."

I groaned and leaned me forehead on the table. "Let's just go for that walk," I muttered, "I don't want to spend this time arguing about whether or not we can stay."

I stood up and went to change into the clothes I had worn yesterday, freshly cleaned thanks to Austria. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled back in the hair tie Kristina had let me borrow. "Come on," Austria said when I cam back out. I took his hand and he led me out the door. We walked for a while, talking about favorite colors, animals, sports, anything we could learn about each other in the short time we had. After a few hours, Austria looked at me sadly. "Time to go, mein muse," he said.

"Mein muse?" I asked, "What does that mean?"

He just smiled and led me a little farther down the path. Everyone had gathered in the middle of the dirt roads and they were all bidding farewell. I stared down at the road, tears burning at the back of my eyes. "Don't cry, child," Austria said, wiping a stay tear from my cheek, "We will see each other again."

I shook my head. "When?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Whenever you want to," he smiled sadly.

"I want to see you now!"

"You have to go home, mein muse."

"What does that mean?" I asked desperately.

He squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. "You'll find out," he promised.

I bit my lip so hard I was sure I was going to draw blood. A small whimpering noise slipped through my sealed mouth and I curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me securely and all I wanted was to stay like that forever. To feel the warmth of his body and breath in his sweet smell. To hear his heart beating and feel his chest rising and falling with each calm, steady breath. But good things never last. He pulled away from me and looked down, his beautiful lavender eyes meeting my hazel ones. "Here," he said, handing me my mp3 player, "I borrowed this while everyone was having breakfast. Whenever you feel lonely, just play your music."

I could tell he was hiding something just by the way he said it. "Why did you borrow it?" I asked.

"I needed… to do something."

He obviously didn't want to tell me, so I just let it drop. Germany said one last goodbye to Sophia and then cleared his throat, gesturing the other countries to wrap it up. "Goodbye, mein muse," Austria said sadly, "Don't lose touch with the musician inside you."

I nodded, putting my mp3 delicately in my pocket. He leaned down one last time and kissed my forehead. Then he backed away and waved from across the road. I waved back, not even bothering to stop the tears that flowed freely down my cheeks. Suddenly I was overcome with exhaustion. My legs were shaking and I felt like I was going to pass out. I closed my eyes and wobbled unsteadily. Then I gasped and opened my eyes. My face was pressed against the lunch table at school, the skin on my cheeks sticking to the wood. I sat up and the blood rushed from my head. "Whoa," I moaned, blinking rapidly.

I looked around and saw that everyone else at the table had the same look at me. "I just had the coolest dream!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Me too!" we all shouted in unison.

We all looked at each other, our eyes widening in disbelief. "No way," Kristina gasped, "Did you guys dream about Hetalia too?"

We all nodded. "Then it must have actually happened!" Mackenzie said excitedly.

Everyone nodded happily except Emily. "Maybe not," she said sadly, "I mean, we were all talking about Hetalia before we passed out. I've heard of people having the same dreams before. It's uncommon, but not unheard of."

"It must have happened," I said desperately, "It had too."

"Does anyone have anything to prove that we actually went to Hetalia world?" Irene asked.

We all shook our heads. "Then I guess there is no way to tell if we were really there or not," she decided.

Everyone stared down at the table dejectedly. "Fourth period Band and fourth period Choir, clean up your trash," Mr. Thacker said from the stage.

Abby and I sighed and put our trash into our lunch bags. "I guess it was a dream," I muttered.

She nodded sadly. We walked slowly off to Band.

A few hours later, during sixth period, I sat in the computer lab, where I was student aide, and read my book. "Hey can I listen to my mp3?" I asked Mr. Morse, the teacher I aided for.

"Sure," he said, "Hey I have to go to the restroom; will you be okay by yourself?"

I nodded and he smiled and left. A few moments later, Kristina walked through the door with her things. She aided for another teacher this period and sometimes visited me when she didn't have any work to do. "Hey," she said in a depressed voice.

"Hey," I replied, "You don't have to be so down. I mean, what are the odds that that would have actually happened?"

She shrugged. "I just really wish it had," she mumbled.

I nodded. "Me too," I admitted.

I pulled out my ear buds and put them in. I flicked through my songs and frowned. "That's weird," I said.

"What?" Kristina asked.

"There is a new song on here. Mein Muse."

"Well click on it, what is it?"

I pressed play and almost passed out. "What?" Kristina asked nervously, "Maddy, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

I laughed a short humorous bark and shook my head. "This isn't possible," I whispered incredulously.

"What?!"

"It's Austria's song! The one I told you about in the dream!"

Kristina gasped. "No way!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, listen!"

I put one of the ear buds in her ear and she gasped again. "It's beautiful!" she whispered.

Suddenly an idea hit me. "Quick get on the internet!" I practically shouted, sprinting over to one of the computers in the lab.

"Why?"

"That name is Austrian. I need to figure out what it means!

I logged on and quickly got onto the internet. I looked up Austrian to English translation and typed in mien muse. What came up almost made me burst into tears right then. "What does it mean?" Kristina asked.

I blinked rapidly and cleared my throat so that I could speak. "It means," I murmured, "my muse."

* * *

**Well there you have it! I hope you guys all liked it! Please R&R! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
